Orphaned Love
by RebelKorra
Summary: AU FinnRey. Rey is just another orphan at the Solo orphanage. When she must aid a new orphan named Finn, who was secretly an initiate of the notorious First Order gang, something quickly grows between them, but secrets may soon come out. Long and beefy story with some future time jumps and possible later attempts at fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Idea I thought of one day at work, which is when I usually come up with any good ideas in general. Probably gonna be a long work and I have a lot planned for it. Review with any suggestions or ideas, especially with fluff ideas; I'm really terrible at them and this is pretty hard FinnRey. So yeah, I'm rambling. Here you go.**

 **Ages:**

 **Finn: 14**

 **Rey: 14**

 **Kylo Ren: 25**

 **Poe: 16**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

*beeping noise*

Finn awoke with a start. Today was finally the day! The day he had been awaiting for so long. He was finally going to be made a full member of his gang, The First Order! Though he had been living with members of the First Order for as long as he could remember, he had only been a trainee, forced to do menial tasks and clean the shoddy apartments of full members. Now that doesn't mean he doesn't love his life with the gang; he did. All orphans like him, the First Order takes in many kids off the streets, providing them with safety, companionship, and survival in a dangerous world. Finn appreciated everything the members of the gang had done for him, which is why he is so ready to be able to finally fully contribute and be a real part of it.

He rushed out of his room to find his mentor, Kylo Ren eating cereal at their 'kitchen table', which was really just an old, broken card table. Though the First Order was the most feared gang in town, none of them lived in luxury; the poverty of the city was inescapable, even for someone as renowned as his mysterious mentor. Finn had lived with Kylo Ren for most of his 14 years and yet knew little about him. Whenever he would ask other storm-troopers, as gang members called themselves (apparently after some World War 2 thing, but Finn didn't know history well), why Kylo Ren was so infamous on the streets, they would shoo him away, not wanting to cross Kylo. Finn knew his mentor could be difficult to get along with and definitely had an angry side, but he still saw the good in Kylo, even if it was hard to find, and he couldn't understand their fear… he just seemed to be a fairly normal guy.

Noticing Finn's presence, Kylo only grunted and nodded towards the box of cereal, grumbling "eat that… you're gonna need your energy today". Finn took a seat by his mentor and grabbed the box of cereal, hand shaking with excitement for what was to come later in the day.

"What am I even going to have to do today Kylo? Noone will tell me anything, not even Phasma" Finn asked between bites.

"It doesn't matter what you have to do, just as long as you are willing to do what is necessary for the First Order."

"Of course I am, the First Order has given me everything… what did you have to do when you were initiated?" questioned Finn, unsatisfied with his friends dismissal.

Kylo sighed, looking down at his food. "Listen. Just know that the gang has gotten soft since back then and it'll be a cakewalk."

"I don't see why you can't just tell me what you…"

Enraged by Finn's persistence Kylo grabbed the bowl from out of Finn's hand before he could finish his question and tossed it into the sink. "I guess you don't need food, you're so goddamned eager. You want to find out what you gotta do Finn?"

"For the last time, yes!" Finn exclaimed, growing tired of the secrecy.

"Fine, we'll just go now. Get your shit. I'm leaving". He grabbed his keys and headed to the door. Finn sprinted into his room, grabbed his leather jacket, and ran out the door, meeting Kylo at his piece of junk car. They rode in silence to headquarters, which the storm-troopers had affectionately named 'Starkiller Base' in honor of the gang's widespread infamy. Finn thought some of the members believed the gang could literally destroy stars; a lot of them are idiots.

When they finally arrived, no guards were posted at the door, a rare occurrence. "Where are the guards?" Finn questioned. He really didn't think someone's initiation was a very big deal, though he had never seen one (non-members were not allowed to witness them).

"They had to get everything together for your initiation. We're not just any gang Finn. You know that. Our gang is the best and we take our initiations seriously. They take time to prepare."

That only made Finn more nervous as they walked down the main hallway; it was completely empty. Normally Stormtroopers would be posted throughout the base to give outsiders the impression of infallibility, but there were none to be found anywhere. All Finn could hear was some quiet murmuring from the main room of the base.

As they approached the door, Kylo grabbed Finn from behind and started to force him forward.

"What the hell are you doing man?" Finn exclaimed; he didn't like the larger man having any physical influence on him. It made him feel powerless. Finn just wanted to get out of here.

"Just go with it, it's part of the show"

"Kylo, maybe I don't need to get initiated. Maybe I can just keep being a non-member right? Or we can just do it another day. Yeah lets do that" Finn stammered, as he tried to fight Kylo from forcing him through the door.

Kylo Ren simply snorted at him and finally thrust him through the door. Finn didn't like what he saw. The large room was filled with people, all in odd white and black armor. Stormtroopers in the First Order normally just wore normal black clothing; it was their color. But now everyone was wearing some weird plastic outfit, besides Kylo, who now put on a chrome and black mask. Finn didn't even recognize any of the people in the room, all he saw were the cold, unhuman helmets.

At the center of the room, tied to a chair was a single person not in uniform. Finn had never seen him before, but the man clearly did not want to be there, as he wildly looked around the room and tried to struggle his way free from his constraints.

Finn, finally returning to reality, felt himself be pushed from behind by Kylo into the grasp of two armored men, whom Finn assumed were just some normal Stormtroopers, but he would never get to go. The now masked Kylo marched to the other side of the room and stepped upon a vaulted platform.

With a commanding, but altered voice Kylo began speaking "Brothers of the First Order. We are stability. We are strength. We are Order!" The other armored figures all lifted one fist to the sky and Finn followed suit. If he was gonna be part of this, he might as well go all the way with it. Kylo continued "We have a new initiate today. We all know him to be a strong member of our order. Finally, he has come of age and it is time to fully induct him into our ranks to help us destroy all resistance!" Kylo turned his head towards Finn. "Approach the middle Finn. It is time."

Finn was finally released by the Stormtrooper's strong grip. He nervously stumbled into the middle of the room, as the captured man nervously looked him in the eye, a drip of sweat falling down his forehead. After a second of just standing there confused, Finn finally asked "Uhhhh… what do I do?"

"This man has wronged the first order. He has brought chaos to the city and must be dealt with. You must do the same as every initiate. Bring order to the city."

Finn didn't understand what Kylo meant. "So how do I do that?"

"Kill him." Kylo said, as if it were any normal statement.

"What? No. What'd he even do? I don't wanna kill some random guy. I don't know if I want to kill anyone."

Kylo remained undeterred. "It doesn't matter. The First Order has deemed it necessary for him to die. It is your duty to do as the first order demands. Kill him."

Finn looked down at his hands, then looked around at the ground. There were no weapons. They wanted him to beat the man to death with his own hands. Could he really kill a man like that? Finn had never really thought about it.

"But… but I can't. He's just a normal guy…" Finn responded, his voice wavering.

"Do it Finn. The First Order commands it. I myself killed the one named Skywalker. Do it."

Finn lifted his hands and cracked his knuckles. He knew he needed to do this… he had to. The First Order was his life. He had to. He would do it. He cocked back his fist and looked his victim in the face. He was met with a look of pure terror. Tears welled down the young man's face. He was barely older than Finn, probably never even driven a car or been with a girl. Finn dropped his hands to his sides and simply said "No."

Kylo Ren jumped down from his pedestal and angrily yelled "What?"

"I won't do it. Let me do something else. I won't kill him."

"You have to kill him. It is your duty. Bring order to the city Finn. Now!" Kylo Ren yelled, handing Finn a pistol from his coat. Finn had never even seen Kylo brandishing a pistol.

"NO!" he screamed, throwing the gun back at Kylo.

Kylo Ren took a step away from Finn. "TRAITOR! He has betrayed the order. He is not worthy of the order. We are done with him!" Kylo commanded, pointing to the armored men around him.

The Stormtroopers descended upon Finn, beating him mercilessly. Calls of traitor filled the air, as blow after blow brought Finn closer and closer to the brink. After what felt like hours, but was probably only a minute of pure torture, Finn was pulled to his feet and held up by a Stormtrooper to face the middle of the room.

Kylo stood there next to the still tied prisoner. "This is what your failure has done for him" Kylo Ren quickly fired a shot into the man's head, instantly killing him. With that Finn tried to fight his way out of his captor's hands and fell to the ground. Kylo slowly approached him and looked down upon him.

"Don't" Finn pleaded, only wanting to escape this place, but the only response was a boot to the face and blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, next chapter. I forgot a key plot point when I submitted the first chapter at first. That's why you don't write at 2 am. I fixed it the next morning, but if you read the first chapter before that just know that Kylo Ren killed "some guy named Skywalker" to be initiated. I can't believe I forgot that, but yeah. You know that now. Anyways, here is the next chapter, hopefully it will be a little better and I won't forget something. My outline for the story is really discombobulated, so here goes. And also I suck. Because this is two weeks between updates, but I got a new job and have been working like 60 hours a week so bleh, but my schedule will be more consistent now so every Friday or Saturday should have a new chapter, so here is the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Disney does.**

Finn awoke with a start. His vision was blurred after the beating he had taken. The events of his 'initiation' were ever present in his mind. He wished that with his major head trauma Finn wouldn't have remembered what happened, but he was the first person who was unlucky to not have memory loss. Lucky him. He knew he'd have to make up for his failure to the First Order and Kylo Ren, but ultimately he didn't really care anymore. He didn't want to kill for those armored maniacs. That wasn't him.

"Someone doesn't like you very much do they?" Finn nearly jumped out of his bed and awoke from his near dream-like stupor. Finn quickly looked side to side and was greeted with the view of a young girl sitting next to him on a stool; apparently he was lying in a bed, but this definitely wasn't Kylo Ren's house and he had definitely never seen this girl before. He began taking account of his surroundings and found himself to be in a large room filled with bunk beds, each filled with a different person. It was obviously night out. Even in Finn's delirious state he could see that everyone was sleeping besides this girl and himself as well as that it was pitch black outside and in the room besides a single candle next to his bed.

"Then again, you clearly aren't Mr. Friendly and Talkative. No wonder someone didn't like you. You have a name?" the girl dismissively asked in a clearly British accent. Had the First Order shipped him to England without him even knowing? The punishment for failing initiation was a lot harsher than Finn had ever expected.

Finn groaned and began to sit up. "Where am I" he struggled to say. He hadn't realized the severity of his all-encompassing head-ache until then. He couldn't even think straight, let alone formulate a proper sentence.

The girl quickly jumped up and eased Finn's head. "The mystery boy can talk. Don't get up so fast. You've been hit in the head pretty badly, not to mention all your other injuries." Finn looked down his body and noticed both his right leg and left arm were braced. He lifted his blanket and saw his torso was completely black and blue and covered in fresh scars. Finn had never been hurt like this before. Still examining his injuries he struggled to speak asking "What's going on? Who are you? And why the hell am I in England?"

The girl laughed out loud. "You're not in England. I'm just from there. People can have accents wherever they are dumbass. You still haven't told me your name mystery boy." She giggled.

"I'm not a mystery boy. My name is Finn. Just tell me what's going on." Finn finally looked up and saw the girl sitting before him. She was beautiful. Her brown hair tied back in 3 buns; she smiled with a smile he had never seen before. Even the small snorts she made as she continued giggling were adorable. Finn had never seen a girl as adorable as she was. He was in the presence of an angel. He lost himself in her brown eyes and began dumbly saying "uhhhhh" as his mind could process little else in its poor condition.

Her face went blank when she noticed his staring. She quickly receded into her chair and started pulling on her buns, probably a nervous habit from anxiety (he had seen it a lot). "What are you looking at? What's wrong? If you're just gonna be like every other asshole here and make fun of me, then you can heal yourself for all I care." She quickly got up and began to storm off, clearly embarrassed, her facing turning red.

With the most force he could muster and surprising even himself Finn commanded "No. Don't. I was just… it doesn't matter. Nothing's wrong. I just… never mind. What's going on? I told you my name. Now you have to tell me what's going on… mystery girl." Finn smirked at his own cleverness.

The girl spun around and stared at him with a deeply accusatory glare, but quickly began smiling. She seemed to be a ball of joy; she looked far better with a smile on her face, it seemed natural. Yet, her frown lines told a far different story. Even at her clearly young age (she seemed to be about as old as Finn), she seemed to be aged from experience and to have constantly maintained a face of worry… just like Finn.

"My name is Rey, Rey Skywalker. You aren't in England, you're still in Jakku city. But I'm not the one who needs to give answers. You showed up here half dead with no one around and no explanation. Where are your parents?" the girl, now Rey, questioned with a look of longing in her eyes.

"I don't have any parents… they died a long time ago."

"Well I guess you're in luck. Well. As much luck as you can have when you're an orphan. This is the Solo Orphanage, home of many of the orphans of our dear city, as well as yours truly." She replied with great sarcasm; she clearly scorned being an orphan. "How'd you get beaten up and where are we supposed to return you to?"

Finn's mind raced. As much as it could, his head ache was splitting. He had been with a gang, one of the most notorious in the city. He couldn't tell people that, especially not someone like Rey. He didn't know why he thought that last part. What did he care if this random girl knew and what would she care if he was in a gang? She is an orphan too. She knows how it is. But there was just something about her that told him that she couldn't know. That she couldn't understand.

"Uhhhh… I got mugged. I don't really have anywhere to go. I've been living on the streets by myself" Finn responded.

"Well. I can't speak for Han and Leia, but I'm sure you can stay here. We're always willing to take more people in." She turned around and grabbed something from behind her.

"Here. Drink this. Cocoa always makes me feel better whenever I'm sad or hurt" Rey said handing a mug to Finn. They sat in silence for several moments with Finn sipping on the hot chocolate and taking in his surroundings. For an orphanage, the place didn't look to bad. It was warm and cozy and actually didn't seem very crowded. In his entire time there, the only one Finn had noticed was Rey. Though that may be for other reasons, she was radiant. Not just in appearance, but in personality and gravitas. There was something about her. She was automatically the center of Finn's attention. Her smile was beautiful and her laugh adorable. Her very presence made Finn cheer up after the terrible night he had had. His life had actually fallen apart around him, but with her… he was alright.

Finn jumped back to reality, noticing that he had been deeply lost in thought. Rey was awkwardly staring at him, seemingly completely on edge. Her eyes were wild with apprehension. Finn could obviously tell she had anxiety problems, but that's to be expected, when she has probably grown up moving from orphanage to orphanage. Even in the short time he had known, he had seen this look several times and he wanted it gone more than anything else in the world. "So tell me about yourself Rey, lets hear it all" Finn finally asked.

Rey immediately perked up and smiled that brilliant smile, making Finn warm inside. "Well that might actually take a while. I guess we can just start at…"

Rey and Finn talked for hours, mostly about her life. When she finally stopped Finn began to doze off, the pain throughout his body too great to want to deal with any longer. He groaned when he finally rolled over, his entire body in pain from the injuries that he had nearly forgotten about. He laid in silence for several minutes waiting for his mind to clear, until he felt a presence above his head.

"A kiss always makes it feel better" Finn heard, then he felt a soft pressure upon his head and warmth spread through his entire body. He waited several seconds after the kiss had ended and opened his eyes to see Rey walking away from him. Rey Skywalker. Even now he knew she was gonna be important, maybe the love he had always wanted. With this last thought, Finn finally began drifting off to sleep… wait… skywalker. Finn knew that name… Crap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Chapter. I think this might actually come out a week after the last one, so yay for that. More of a fluffy/slow chapter that I hope you guys will enjoy. Review and Favorite if you like it or have ideas.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned.**

Finn awoke to two things. Blinding light and pain. Sunshine filled the entire room, as it poured through the crappy curtains; they barely dampened the effects of the light. Finn had clearly slept in incredibly late; it appeared to be almost noon. Finn wondered what he would have even been doing this morning besides sleeping. He didn't really know what went on around there or what his place was in this place… he couldn't even remember what the name of it was. He knew it was an orphanage, but besides that he could not remember much. Really, he couldn't remember much from last night. All he knew was that his body still hurt a lot and he had gotten a wonderful night of sleep.

"You really can sleep, can't you mystery boy?" Finn heard from behind him.

Finn rolled over to see Rey sitting at his bedside with another mug of hot chocolate in her hands. Right. She had happened last night. Finn chuckled to himself; the only thing more wonderful than his sleep was meeting her. Wow. That was cheesy. Yeah, she was cute and seemed really nice and… Christ that was still so cheesy. "That for me" Finn finally managed to ask.

"Well it was. But someone forgot their manners, so I guess it's mine now." She giggled as she began taking small sips from the mug.

"Wow. Kicking a man while he's down. I'm laying here on what could be my deathbed and you're worried about please and thank you?"

"Oh shut up! You're not on your deathbed, you'll be just fine" Rey playfully punched Finn in the shoulder (more roughly than Finn would have liked) eliciting a groan from Finn, as pain rushed through his entire body.

"Shit! Rey, watch it" Finn yelped.

"Oh crap. Maybe with me around, you are actually on your death bed" she joked, a broad smile across her face.

"Well right now there's no one else I'd rather be at my deathbed with than you." Finn said, surprising himself with his own boldness. Rey couldn't help but blush; no one was ever nice to her, let alone this nice to her.

"Here" she offered the mug to Finn, trying to hide the stupid grin on her face, an obvious glint in her eyes.

Finn happily sat up and began drinking the hot chocolate. He had never really liked it that much before yesterday, but Rey clearly loved it and with every new cup, he began liking it more and more. Not because of the taste, but because each one was from this beautiful new girl, who already looked at him like no one else ever had.

"So. What do you do around here all day? I don't want to sit around all day and feel bad about myself." Finn asked, secretly hoping that it involved getting to spend time with her, especially when he wasn't confined to a bed the entire day.

"Well you should probably take it easy today. No matter the jokes I make, you're hurt pretty bad. Remember more about what happened to you?"

"Uhhh…" Finn's eyes darted around the room, as he tried to think of a quick answer. "Nope. Still just that I was mugged. There really isn't much else to it." Finn abruptly stated, following with a rather unconvincing smile that left Rey still frowning. "Really though. I'm not gonna sit here all day. Help me up."

Finn rolled over and tried to stand on his own feet. Rey quickly jumped from her chair to help him, gently placing her hand on his lower back. Finn shivered at the contact. Her fingers brushed against his skin. Finn didn't know if he had ever felt anything so soft in his life. Even just a touch was a small moment of heaven for him. Christ. He had just met her yesterday; this was really getting ridiculous. Finn looked over his shoulder at Rey and smiled; her face was covered with worry, but she managed a small smile back at him. Her smile caused another shiver to crawl down Finn's spine; this girl was gonna be the death of him. He had never seen a more beautiful smile in his life. The way her eyes squinted slightly and her cheeks flushed red. It was like her entire face was smiling and Finn wanted nothing more than to bring that smile back whenever he could. He had only known her a day and he already couldn't stop thinking about her.

Finn tried to take a step and found that maybe he was more hurt than he really wanted to admit. His legs gave out nearly immediately and he collapsed to the ground; his leg completely twisting under him.

Rey shrieked and tried to pull Finn to his feet. "Oh my god. Finn. Are you okay?! I'm so sorry, I dropped you. I thought I could hold you up, but I couldn't and oh no… I'll go get help!" She jumped up and started to sprint away, leaving Finn in a broken heap on the ground.

"Rey! Stop! Just come back and help me. I need to get my leg up." Finn pleaded, trying to get her attention, worry obvious in his words.

"Oh yeah. Of course." Rey awkwardly walked back to Finn, a guilty look of complete anxiety across her face. She obviously wasn't used to this type of thing; someone automatically liking her. Finn could tell she was trying too hard and tried to give her a reassuring smile to put her mind at ease. She responded with a smile of her own and settled down immediately, calmly helping him back into the bed. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you get up and I suck at this and…"

"Rey. Stop. It was my fault. You're doing fine." Finn looked up at her with a smile, trying to get her to calm down. She looked so worried, so vulnerable, when really it was Finn who had everything to worry about.

"Just fine?" Rey asked with a sly smirk.

"Nope. Amazing. Fantastic. Perfect. I'd probably be dead if it weren't for you. No… I would be dead if it weren't for you. Oh thank you Rey, greatest of healers and my great savior."

"Shut it mystery boy." Rey responded; still smirking.

"But seriously. I think I hurt my leg again. Can you elevate it or something? I can't bend that far over right now. Ya know… deathbed and all?"

"Oh! Yeah. Sorry. Gotta maintain my title, right?" Finn laughed aloud in response as Rey placed a pillow beneath his leg, continuing to giggle the entire time.

They both sat in silence for a second, giggling, as they tried to calm down from the preceding craziness. Finn finally spoke up saying "Well I guess I am gonna be stuck here for a while. What should I do?"

"What should we do you mean? We've gotta spend the day together." Rey responded.

Finn blushed at her directness causing Rey to realize what she had just said. "Because… you know… I have to help you heal and stuff… that's all. I need to watch over you and stuff." Rey managed to stutter out.

"Of course. I am gonna need my healer all day. So what should we do? You've gotta fulfill your job duties somehow right?" Finn joked, continuing to maintain a dumb grin across his face.

"Well there isn't much we can do besides talk right? So lets hear more about the mystery boy."

"Nope. You've got to pay up too. Lets hear everything about the great healer too…"

And they sat like that all day, talking about anything they could think of, Finn trying to ignore the pain in his leg and trying to get that smile to return by any means necessary. A perfect day, which ended in the same perfect way the previous had; Finn dozing off, only to feel a soft kiss upon his head along and hear "a kiss always makes it feel better", bringing another one of those dumb grins across his face, as he finally fell asleep, giddy for the next day with Rey.


End file.
